


In My Dreams By Ruth B

by Joey_Prue



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline, Klaroline Valentine's Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Prue/pseuds/Joey_Prue
Summary: In My Dreams by Ruth B.But if I see you in my dreams tonightThen maybe you were rightAnd I’ll call you in the morningIf I see you in my dreams tonightAnd you take my hands and tell me“I’ve been waiting for you”Then I’ll tell you, “Me too”If I see you in my dreams tonight





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerwithagoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The song was inspiring for what I did. Beautiful choice.


End file.
